


BlossomClan's and TwilightClan's Origin

by Sneakyfox55



Series: BlossomClan/TwilightClan stuff [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: what the title says, hahai wanted to post this here on archive too instead of just on DA in case anybody on here wants to know some of the backstory behind these two clans





	BlossomClan's and TwilightClan's Origin

(Keep in mind that this is very much an AU as opposed to the actual books’ storyline, and also contains a lot of headcanons)

 

Okay so, it all starts with the five original clans; shortly after the main events of AVoS, another group of twolegs finds their territory and decides they want to build on it, just like in their old territory. They do so without warning and the clans are forced to disperse and leave their home. Due to this, the five clans are separated from each other, and usually some members from all clans are killed, or taken by the twolegs; if they are able to escape, they either must survive on their own or find their clan if they can.

 

The first clan that goes is ShadowClan. The remaining members—Tigerstar, Dovewing, their kits and a couple of others—manage to escape and survive only for them to be captured by the twolegs—Dovewing and her kits in particular. Though Tigerstar tries to fight to get them back, they are taken away, and the rest of ShadowClan is too weakened to have done anything. They give up one final time, and leave the lake.

 

To put it short, WindClan is next, then RiverClan, then SkyClan, and finally ThunderClan. All of them are powerless to stop what is happening, including StarClan themselves. Eventually, all clans are either completely destroyed or scattered beyond recognition, and those who are left have no will or faith to put their clans back together. StarClan can only watch in horror as all five clans cease to exist.

 

About twenty or so years later, when most of the descendants of the original clans have either integrated as kittypets or rogues/loners, some of the twoleg houses at the lake are abandoned and again the twolegs show up with their monsters. This time, however, they tear down and demolish said houses, which leaves a small part of forest and woodland left in their place. Part of StarClan, those who still watch over the lake, have newfound hope. They realize they can’t recreate the five clans they lost, but instead, start anew. They would simply need to find some cat to help them.

 

Eventually, they find a particular kittypet that might aid them: a very, very distant relative of the infamous Firestar. However, when a monster prematurely runs over said kittypet, they must change their plans. Therefore, they search him out in a place known as Nirvana.

 

(“Nirvana” is basically my headcanon place for where loners/rogues/kittypets go to when they die. It is similar to StarClan’s territory, but obviously filled with more of them rather than clan cats lol. It’s sort of like cat heaven but for non-clan cats, or cats who don’t believe in StarClan. They also would be divided into subcategories too I guess: I.E. kittypets would have their own part that represents twoleg territory and rogues/loners would live in an area similar to whatever place they lived in when they were alive; I dunno I’ll probably elaborate more on that later. Nirvana is also just a placeholder since I can’t currently find a name better but aNYWAY)

 

Upon talking to this kittypet, this part of StarClan tells him they can take him back with them to their own territory, and teach him their ways. He refuses at first, but then they offer him a chance at living again, and making a difference. They also tell him that there is an exception: that, once he fulfilled their wishes, he’d have to leave the living world once more, since they did not have the power to keep him alive forever. He eventually agrees to join them, and is temporarily made a “StarClan apprentice.”

 

They teach him all about the former clans and his ancestors. They inform him of their history, how they were driven out, and ultimately lost to ruin. They teach him their customs, their beliefs, and the warrior code itself. When he is ready, they make him an honorary StarClan warrior, and name him “Goldheart.” Once he understands everything there is to know, they tell him exactly what they want him to do, and although reluctantly, he agrees.

 

Being temporarily granted life again, Goldheart creates a make-shift home near the lake, and spends his days looking for signs from StarClan and meeting up with them in his dreams. They insist that he need only find a couple of cats, and eventually, he does: three loners, known as Rowan, Brownie, and Sunny. Apparently, the three were former kittypets as well. Rowan, along with her brother Sunny, had decided to leave home for a better and more adventurous life, and their grandfather Brownie came along to keep them out of trouble. Goldheart isn’t sure what to make of the loners, but StarClan urges him to convince the three loners to join and follow him.

 

As he gets to know Sunny and Rowan, and teaches them about the original five clans, he finds them to be good leader material. He and StarClan come to a decision, and, using his warrior ancestors’ guidance, Goldheart appoints Rowan as the leader of one of the two new clans: TwilightClan. He renames her as “Rowanstar.” Sunny is made leader of the other clan, BlossomClan, and called “Sunstar.” Brownie joins TwilightClan with his granddaughter, and is renamed “Brownsparrow.”

 

Due to there only being two clans now, most of the tension between everyone has died down. Because of the depletion of territory, neither clans usually fight over trivial things, and Rowanstar and Sunstar are on good terms. They hold the annual Gathering every full moon, and help each other best they can when the other needs it. His work here finished, Goldheart returns once more to the stars.

 

Though nothing would ever be the same as it once was, StarClan is content with what they have made, and believes BlossomClan and TwilightClan will thrive for many more moons to come.

~

Soooo yeah, that’s pretty much all of it! There are a few details here and there that I left out, but you have the main idea here. I hope at least some of this made sense, haha. Also, this is what Rowanstar and Goldheart look like, if you’re interested:

Goldheart (both dead and alive versions)

 

Rowanstar > 

Sunstar > 

Brownsparrow > 

 

And here's a rough map I made of their territories in present time (see actual deviation for more info):  
[](https://www.deviantart.com/sneakyfox55/art/BlossomClan-TwilightClan-Map-798833457)

I wasn’t really intending to make these drawings look very good, they’re more so just to give you a general idea of what they look like. Then again I’m pretty much always bad at drawing lol

feel free to ask me any questions you might have!


End file.
